One of Us
by Vampirycent
Summary: [KaRe] Sequel to 'All I Want for Christmas'. Just over a month after the Bladebreakers have left, Kai heads to China to visit Rei as promised, and seems to be in for a little more than he bargained for. R&R. Shonenai,yaoi,boyslove,etc. Strong language.


**A/N** : Well. I wasn't going to do this. But I have. You mostly have Ladya C. Maxine and PandaPjays to thank for that, since in their reviews to the last chapter of All I Want for Christmas, they pretty much threatened me into it.

"Do I need to tell you that if you don't write a sequel to this I will never ever forgive you for as long as we both shall live?" – Ladya

"PLEASE WRITE A SEQUEL. If you don't I may keel over and die from heartbreak and then you'd have the guilt of my death on both of your hands." – Panda

So yeah. If in doubt, threaten. It works every time. Here it is, the long awaited sequel to All I Want for Christmas. I mentioned something about angst buuuut… nah.

**Note **: Please let me know whether it' good or not – I'm just getting back into the swing of writing after not having done it for so long, I actually found this very difficult to do. Hopefully the next chapter will be easier for me, and longer as well.

**Warning** : Yaoi, strong language

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters. The characters you do not recognise are mine and are not to be stolen/used in any story other than my own. (I also don't own Doritos…)

------------------------------------

It's January 17th and welcome back to my train of thought, my inner (sometimes) monologue, my life as I tell it. Hey.

So since the guys left, things have been a little lonely for me, especially since Tala got a job. Yes, I really did say 'Tala' and 'job' in the same sentence without laughing or passing out from shock. He works in that two-storey supermarket in town, the one I suggested that Bryan burned down… Talk about irony. Still, I'm not sure anybody was as surprised as he was, he only went to the "stupid interview" in the first place because Bryan was disgruntled about the redhead spending all his money. Yes, that's another thing that has been discovered. Bryan's heart. Since deciding that he _does_ want to be with Tala, he has willingly responded to the younger teen's every whim. Then again, I can't say I blame him – If Rei was here I know I'd be doing the same. For Rei that is, not Tala.

Speaking of Rei… We managed to make front page news. Remember that 'little' (ahem) kiss we shared at the airport while trying to buy 'completely clean, none synthetic with no artificial colouring, flavourings or sweeteners' fruit juice for that freak moronic cretin (also known as 'Brooklyn')? Well, it seems that the papers simply _loved_ the various photographs and stories that people sent in about our "Public Make-Out Session" and so decided to publish a few of them. Front page. My friends were hysterical : Tala didn't stop laughing for at least a week and has actually framed the page and hung it on the wall in my kitchen (thanks Tal); Bryan kept smirking whenever he was around which eventually got scary – there's only so much 'happy Bryan' one can take; and as for Marie… Well, she just flipped me off for having a hotter boyfriend than she has ever had.

It has now been a whole month since said 'incident' and, in a sentence, I miss Rei like _fuck_. It's ten in the evening and I'm sprawled out on my sofa, eating Doritos and playing solitaire. It's a sad life. It's a good job that I wasn't self-conscious about my weight because I've managed to put on three pounds since the guys left. I haven't mentioned that to my friends; I know they'd just laugh. It just seems strange now, I really want to be around Rei but can't; and, much as I hate to sound childish, it's just not fair.

While I have nothing better to do I suppose I could go a little more into detail about my so-called life since they left – New Year was a blast. Tala drank a large bottle of champagne to himself – plus all the vodka beforehand – and then tried to convince me that he wasn't drunk while staggering around with one of his daftest grins plastered across his face, singing "We Are the Champions". Still, I'm glad he had a good evening. I would have had a better evening had I not been just moping around and sighing for the majority it. I can't help it (a phrase I use to make myself feel a tad less guilty), but I'm in love.

However. Said 'love', or rather the object of it, has officially invited me to China now. While he was here it was more of a suggestion than an actual offer, but I received a letter from him telling me that I was more than welcome, everyone there would be happy to meet me (except Mariah, I suspect), that I should come at this time on this date and all will be great – as long as everybody is kept to thinking that we are 'just friends'. That part is a bit pants.

What am I supposed to say to it, really? If I voice my thoughts on it being pants, Rei will think I don't want to come, and if I say it's fine then… Nothing bad will come of it, Kai. Yeah. I'm spending a whole week in China, so surely we'll get some 'alone time' at least every day – he says hopefully. I don't know, I guess that just seeing Rei again would make everything worth it anyway.

"Incoming!" Before I can react to Tala's loud and gleeful 'warning', I am pounced on. Crap, there go the Doritos. Looks like I'll be cleaning up again later. Since I did it that time before the guys arrived, I've been helping out a lot more around the house, which of course my servants (such a vulgar word) seem to really appreciate. I'm not even paying them less.

"Can I help you?" I pointedly narrow my eyes slightly at my redhead friend, nodding toward my spilled crisps. He's grinning widely, so I think I'm a bit _frightened_ of what he's about to say/do – can't tell yet. "Nnnngggghh." That was me making a sound of disgust as Tala 'greets' me in his usual fashion. Using his sleeve to wipe my face dry just doesn't seem to phase him either, he actually looks proud.

"I got a promotion at work." He practically sings at me, grinning wider – if that's even possible considering his expression already. I have to say I'm impressed. Not only is he _working_ now (still can't get over that), but now he's saying that people are obviously pleased with him, too. I offer a smile.

"What to?" I can't say I'm really interested to be perfectly honest, but it's nice to humour him. It stops him from being in a bad mood, at least. And he looks so happy, I just can't bring him down, even if I am feeling all… you know. Needy and self-centred. I need a Rei. Not just any Rei. I need _my_ Rei. _Sigh._ Reeeeiiii.

"Floor manager." Tala wriggles, making me aware that he is still sitting on me. "That means I get to boss people around." I've never seen him look prouder. No wait, that's a lie. He looked excessively proud last week when he managed to push Bryan through my glass doors – he called it payback for all the times the elder teen had managed to do it to him.

"Good for you, Tal." Now get off me, freak. Honestly, he's so sweet, yet so, so irritating – kinda like a three-year-old. Pushing him seems to work, so I'll give that a go and… huh. Or not, he's already fallen off the sofa, clutching at me on the way down. I can feel a smirk creeping onto my face at the sight. His facial expression is amusing, he's partly shocked and partly _offended_, I think. I should let him know it wasn't the chair's fault, and if he will lean that far to the side when not really balanced in the first place, it's going to happen.

Hurt obviously momentarily forgotten, as Tala is looking up at me with a questioning look. Ah, I feel a bit sad, maybe it shows. "When are you going to China, Kai?" Yeah, I'm being love-sick again and it does show.

"Two weeks, Tal. On the first." I've told him that at least four times already, so I know he knows, I think it was just easier for him to ask something like that rather than something about me missing Rei, because I am, and I'd probably mumble and mutter, or something.

"If you want," oh no, Tala looks thoughtful… "I can get Bryan to punch you in the head so you're unconscious for a week and a half. That would make the time go quicker." He's grinning as though it's a good idea. "Really, I bet he could do it." And there was me thinking he was joking. I give him an indescribable look. Honestly, he's clueless. He may as well have "WTF?" tattooed across his forehead. I raise my brow and shake my head slowly, in hope that will make him understand.

"No, Tala." I feel like a patronising git, but he most likely deserves it. I can't go seeing Rei with a black eye anyway, he'll laugh at me. Or mother me. I'm not sure which would be worse. _Sigh_. I do miss him. I wonder what he's doing, where is he, how he's feeling… but I mostly just wonder if he's missing me this much too.

"He probably is." … Faulty inner monologue strikes again! Tala is patting my leg sympathetically – as if it helps. But then again, he is still on the floor, and hugging me from there would result in the 'head-in-crotch' position, and by sod's law, that would be when Bryan would walk in. So all in all, it's probably just better that he pats me for now. My trains of thought is so pointless these days. I know what I need…

"Coffee, Tal?" Hah! And you thought I was going to say Rei. Yeah well, I need Rei too, but I think I've stated that far too often in the past few minutes, it can't be healthy. After heaving myself to my feet, I also try to heave Tala to his, but I can't say he's putting much effort in. It's as though he expects me to pull him up all by myself. "Get up." I let him know I'm not really in the mood for heavy-weight Tala games.

Hm, let's hope coffee will make it all better.

------------------------------------

_BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNG!_

"Nnnggnnghh-fucking-alarm-nngh…" So I'm not really a morning person lately. It's seven o clock, it's cold, I don't really want to be up yet, it's been the worst bloody week of my life, and I still have one more to go. I can't believe how much _effort_ it takes to wait for something. This past week has been such a drag. Tala and Bryan haven't been around much because they both work, my servants aren't exactly much company, I'm here all on my own, all the time, waiting. It's pants. It's more than pants. It's _double_ pants.

Okay so getting out of bed hasn't been so difficult since I did receive a pair of thick socks for Christmas from Marie's mother, who I _still_ have never met, but when I do I'm definitely going to thank her for them. They're a weird green colour, but no one has to see them but me, and they do keep my feet warm, so I can't really complain, it's the thought that counts.

Hmmm, what to wear today… Black or white? Well, let's face it I look a tit in white, so let's go with black. Now… red or blue? See, people always accuse me of taking ages to get dressed, but it's just not true. I don't take longer than about two minutes to get dressed, but I can often take a while _choosing_ what to wear. What is life coming to when one smirks at ones own jokes? Ah well, I have to keep my spirits up somehow, don't I.

K, screw the clothes, I need coffee first. And then possibly ring Marie to tell her I have no decent clothes at all, and then she'll probably take me shopping. Shit… I wonder what the weather's like in China at this time of year? I really should have asked Rei that. I'd call him if he had a phone. He has to go into town to use one, poor bastard. It sounds like their village needs updating. But yes, back to this clothing issue. I'll assume it's warmer than here – there I go again with smirking at myself – but I don't know how warm. I wonder if Marie knows? Where the nearest phone in this house… Where am I? Landing. And there's one at the bottom of these stairs, lovely. "What's her number?" I love to live alone, you can ask questions aloud and no one will think you're weird. Well, they might think I'm weird because I'm walking around my house in a pair of mould-coloured furry socks. Ah, it's ringing. Her phone, that is, not my sock… I can hear it down the line, I mean, oh shush Kai.

"Marie… Yeah, Kai… How cold or hot is it in China?" Marie knows everything – or at least she likes to think she does. "Yes, _obviously_ in the part I'm going to, why would I want to know about the bit I'm not going to?" Stupid woman. "Between ten and fifteen centigrade? That's quite warm… Is it really?" Marie says that February is the coldest month; maybe I'll feel more at home?

'Forgetting' to say goodbye, I hang up the phone. Marie's probably used to me doing that by now, she should be – I do it often enough. Now time for coffee, and then getting dressed, and then probably going to do the boring jobs like shopping for clothes to take to China. And possibly something to do on the plane, it's nearly ten hours flying. I could take a book I suppose, or one of those 'travel games' or a pack of cards and see if the person next to me wants to play. Or I could hope for a good set of in-flight movies. And hope for good plane food – normally it isn't too bad, but there've been one or two flights I've taken that had gross food, I bet even Tyson wouldn't have eaten it. He seems to have more taste these days, he won't eat just anything anymore, I think he has discovered preferences for certain flavours. Bless, he's all grown up. Great guy actually, I kinda miss him too – we bonded very well. Maybe I could visit him sometime as well – if I could put up with Brooklyn for a week, that is since I don't think I'd get a whole week of Tyson away from Brooklyn. It's sweet though, I suppose.

I finally have my coffee now – well, almost. It's in the process of being made… _Now_ it's done. I should find everything easier now, because coffee helps my brain function, you know. I can't remember who first introduced me to it, but if I ever remember then I shall write to them and say thanks. Hmmm… Toast? Yes? No? Do I want toast? Not yet. Or do I… Drink more coffee, then make up mind. To be fair I can't really be bothered to make myself some breakfast, even though it doesn't take that much effort.

I need to figure out what to get. If the reason behind me and Rei needing to be 'just friends' for the week I'm there then I assume that's because: A) he hasn't told anyone yet, and/or B) the entirety of that village is homophobic and will run at us with pitchforks. I'm really hoping it's just the former, as the latter is a pretty frightening thought really. See, if it's just that he hasn't told anyone, I may be in luck – if you know what I mean – in which case I could get some new underwear that isn't a weird been-washed-too-many-times colour.

Maybe I could take him a gift… Red underwear? Or is that pushing it? I will take him a gift, but you know, something more normal. Perhaps a basket of fruit for his family for letting me stay… But then again, maybe then they'd just think I was weird. I'm a little new to this. I'll have to ask Marie – again. I ask her about everything, but hey, what are friends for?

------------------------------------


End file.
